What Happens On The Road, Stays On The Road
by KJ-SlashBug
Summary: I have no summary for this. Not yet at least. Spare me, I'm young. Slash M/M


**AHHH! INSPIRATION! I HAS IT!**

**This better not let me down! Because I have an idea which I'm happy with, and normally that means I give up in the middle. So I'm really hoping this doesn't.**

**All I'm going to say, there are some people I speak to who help me quite often, who are actually kind of muses for me in this. So, I'll let these people try and guess which characters are based on them.**

**So. Without further ado! I shall introduce my new fic to you all!**

**Ttile: What happens on the road, stays on the road.**

**Summary: Seriously. Do I need to summarise this? You'll pick up on it as it goes along. No links to real world made, unless I mention tweets from superstars, because obviously, they happen.**

**Characters: Daniel Bryan, Sheamus, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and many more! Plus, expect the new breed in this story, as I have a lot of love for the guys in NXT.**

**Slash a plenty, and maybe some het couples, but no het smut. EVER!**

**Disclaimer: This never happened, and never will. But if it does in the future, you heard it here first!**

**Grammatical errors will probably be frequent in my work. Because I'm no pro, and everybody makes errors, don't they?**

**I'm going to sound like some sappy author by here, but, I need to write this.**

**This story is for: Tom, Charlie and Marissa. Three people who actually inspire me to write more. Honestly, I wouldn't be doing this without you guys. So thanks for everything.**

**Now that's over. LETSA GO!**

* * *

Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella sat on the bed of the hotel room of the hotel that WWE Superstars and Diva's were staying in. Ever since Brie and Nikki had come back on the road, the two sisters had been rooming together, although it didn't faze Daniel one bit, he had a room he could stay in no matter what. There would always be one certain superstar that would let him in. A certain great white.

"I'm actually really happy that you and Nikki are back on the road with us again." Daniel said a beaming grin smiling from ear to ear. "Beats having to get some time off to go back home and see you."

"Yeah it does." His Bella Twin girlfriend smiled back at him, an equally large grin. "Sorry that your stuck rooming with that Irish idiot as always."

"Doesn't matter. I've had worse. I had to share with Ryback back in the days of The Nexus. The man snores like somebody is cutting down a forest."

"I know. But I just don't like the thought of you being without me at night. Spoke with Nattie and she told me that she feels the same way being on the road and Tyson is at home recovering."

"Brie, we're not Nattie and Tyson. We'll be fine." Daniel reached out, rubbing his girlfriend's shoulder, trying to soothe her.

"You sure?" She asked.

At that particular moment, the bearded superstar kissed his other half. Nothing long or overly romantic. Just a quick peck on the lips. "That answer your question?" he questioned.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Brie." Daniel said before leaving the room, and started heading to his own hotel room.

"And how long has this been going on for?" The two-toned haired Seth Rollins asked the ginger man sitting opposite him on the bed.

"Since last year Seth. Since Wrestlemania twenty-eight to be exact."

"And you didn't think of stopping at any point? He's got a girlfriend! In fact, he's had a girlfriend throughout all this time you've been together." Seth had a look of disbelief on his face.

"It's complicated! Ok!" the orange haired man shouted at the man who was sat by him.

"What's so complicated about it? All you're doing is sleeping together, and then he goes back to Brie all the time. Honestly Sheamus I don't understand….." Seth paused in the middle of his sentence. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Sheamus scoffed at the idea. "What? I do not…." Although he denied it, he knew that it was true, and the now red shade of his cheeks backed this point.

Seth smiled. "You say one thing but your face says another. You know you can't continue this anyways. Rumours spread in this company faster than STD's in the Red Light District."

Sheamus laughed, trying to lose the blush on his face. "I guess so. Thanks man. I'll take all of this into consideration. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, you will see me soon. You're not getting rid of your best friend that easily! But, I should go. Got a certain United States champion waiting for me. Talk tomorrow and I don't want to know you slept with him!" Seth joked before walking out of the room.

Not even a minute after Seth had gone, the topic of their conversation had walked into the room.

"Miss me?" Daniel quickly asked, walking in shutting the door.

"You know I did." Sheamus replied. "She doesn't know anything about this does she?"

"No clue at all." The smaller and younger man jumped into Sheamus' arms. "So, why don't we have some fun like we always do." Daniel said before attaching his lips to the Irish mans. Cheating on his girlfriend was so wrong, but it felt so right. And, they did always say, what happens on tour, stays on tour. Well, in his case, what happens on the road, stays on the road.

* * *

**Well this was fun….. A fun opening at least.**

**I promise things will get better. I hope….. No. I have faith in myself, and I hope you guys do too.**

**Honestly, Sheaniel need more fanfiction love. And I want a fic which I will actually want to continue on for once.**

**So… Yeah. I think this first bit summarises what will go down.**

**Also, if you didn't get it DANIEL IS CHEATING ON BRIE WITH SHEAMUS AND HAS BEEN SINCE WRESTLEMANIA TWENTY-EIGHT!**

**Also, hints at Deth in this. (Dean and Seth for you non portmanteaux getters.) And they will be my secondary pairing. Plus, Seth's adorable so I wanted him in a best friend role.**

**Reviews are like cookies. And I do love cookies. (It's because I'm fat.)**

**Honestly I hope you'll enjoy this….. don't abandon me….. please. I'm already alone enough. My laptop is my only friend.**


End file.
